ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on Vampire
Attack on Vampire is an action, survival crossover between Attack on Titan and Seraph of the End. Story Plot Japanese Voice Cast Main Cast *Kenshō Ono - Mikaela Hyakuya *Marina Inoue - Armin Arlert *Miyu Irino - Yuichiro Hyakuya *Saori Hayami - Shinoa Hiragi *Yui Ishikawa - Mikasa Ackerman *Yūki Kaji - Eren Jaeger / Attack Titan Secondary Cast *Aoi Yūki - Krul Tepes *Daisuke Ono - Erwin Smith *Hiro Shimono - Connie Springer *Hiroki Takahashi - Arnold Jefferson *Hiroshi Kamiya - Levi Ackerman *Kaito Ishikawa - Shiho Kimizuki *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Aero *Keiji Fujiwara - Tenri Hriagi *Kenichi Suzumura - Crowley Eusford *Kishō Taniyama - Jean Kirschtein *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Yoichi Saotome *Romi Park - Zoë Hange *Takahiro Sakurai - Ferid Bathory *Takehito Koyasu - Zeke Jaeger / Beast Titan *Takuya Eguchi - Leo *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Shinya Hiragi *Tomoaki Maeno - Kureto Hiragi *Tomohisa Hashizume - Bertholdt Hoover / Colossal Titan *Tomokazu Sugita - Marcus *Toshiki Masuda - Spike *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Reiner Braun / Armored Titan *Yuka Iguchi - Mitsuba Sangu *Yū Kobayashi - Sasha Braus *Yūichi Nakamura - Guren Ichinose Minor Cast *Akeno Watanabe - Hitch Dreyse (Ch27) *Anri Katsu - Nile Dok (Ch25-27) *Atsumi Tanezaki - Sayuri Hanayori *Aya Endō - Mahiru Hiragi *Ayako Kawasumi - Aoi Sangu *Chiyuki Miura - Faye Jaeger (Ch25) *Daisuke Ono - Norito Goshi *Haruka Chisuga - Young Mikaela Hyakuya *Hibiku Yamamura - Asuramaru *Hideaki Tezuka - Dhalis Zachary (Ch25-27) *Hiroshi Tsuchida - Grisha Jaeger *Hiroyuki Yoshino - Seishiro Hiragi *Ikkyū Juku - Gross (Ch26) *Ikumi Hayama - Anka Rheinberger (Ch25) *Jun Fukuyama - Nix Parthe (Ch15-17) *Kazuhiro Yamaji - Kenny Ackerman (Ch24) *Kenshō Ono - Floch Forster *Manami Numakura - Cart Titan *Marina Inoue - Narrator *Masahiko Tanaka - Dot Pyxis (Ch26-28) *Nozomi Furuki - Chess Belle *Nozomi Kishimoto - Dina Fritz (Ch27) *Rintarō Nishi - Moblit Berner *Ryōta Ōsaka - Marco Bodt (Ch21) *Saki Endō - Marlene *Saki Fujita - Ymir (Ch26) *Shiori Mikami - Historia Reiss (Ch25-27) *Takuma Nagatsuka - Lacus Welt *Tomokazu Sugita - Marlo Sand *Tomoyo Kurosawa - Mirai Kimizuki *Tōru Nara - Klaus *Yasuhiro Mamiya - Dirk *Yasunori Matsumoto - Eren Kruger (Ch26) *Yasayuki Sano - Harold *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Makoto Narumi *Yoshino Takamori - Carla Jaeger (Ch25) *Yōko Hikasa - Horn Skuld *Yui Ishikawa - Shigure Yukimi *Yū Shimamura - Annie Leonhart (Ch21), Mito Jujo, Young Yuichiro Hyakuya *Yūichirō Umehara - Rene Simm *Yūto Uemura - Young Grisha Jaeger (Ch25) English Voice Cast Main Cast *Bryce Papenbrook - Eren Jaeger / Attack Titan *Felecia Angelle - Shinoa Hiragi *Josh Grelle - Armin Arlert *Justin Briner - Mikaela Hyakuya *Micah Solusod - Yuichiro Hyakuya *Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Ackerman Secondary Cast *Alejandro Saab - Spike *Alex Moore - Mitsuba Sangu *Ashly Burch - Sasha Braus *Austin Tindle - Crowley Eusford *Billy Kametz - Leo *Chris Burnett - Yoichi Saotome *Christopher R. Sabat - Tenri Hriagi *Clifford Chapin - Connie Springer *David Matranga - Bertholdt Hoover / Colossal Titan *David Trosko - Guren Ichinose *Eric Vale - Ferid Bathory *Ian Sinclair - Shiho Kimizuki *J. Michael Tatum - Erwin Smith *Jason Liebrecht - Zeke Jaeger / Beast Titan *Jeffrey Pierce - Arnold Jefferson *Jerry Jewell - Shinya Hiragi *Jessica Calvello - Zoë Hange *Keith Silverstein - Marcus *Matthew Mercer - Levi Ackerman *Mike McFarland - Jean Kirschtein *Monica Rial - Krul Tepes *Robbie Daymond - Aero *Robert McCollum - Reiner Braun / Armored Titan *Travis Willingham - Kureto Hiragi Minor Cast *Aaron Roberts - Lacus Welt *Alexis Tipton - Mahiru Hiragi *Amber Lee Connors - Cart Titan *Austin Tindle - Marco Bodt (Ch21) *Brad Hawkins - Dirk *Brandon McInnis - Harold *Brittney Karbowski - Hitch Dreyse (Ch27) *Bryn Apprill - Historia Reiss (Ch26-27), Mirai Kimizuki *Christopher Wehkamp - Rene Simm *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Asuramaru *Cristina Vee - Shigure Yukimi *David Lodge - Gross (Ch26) *Elizabeth Maxwell - Ymir (Ch26) *Erica Mendez - Sayuri Hanayori *Erika Harlacher - Dina Fritz (Ch25) *Fred Tatasciore - Grisha Jaeger *Ian Sinclair - Nile Dok (Ch25-27) *Jamie Marchi - Anka Rheinberger (Ch25) *Jerry Jewell - Moblit Berner *John Swasey - Dhalis Zachary (Ch25-27) *Johnny Yong Bosch - Nix Parthe (Ch15-17) *Josh Grelle - Narrator *Justin Briner - Young Grisha Jaeger (Ch25) *Justin Cook - Seishiro Hiragi *Katelyn Gault - Horn Skuld *Lauren Landa - Annie Leonhart (Ch21) *Matt Shipman - Floch Forster *Phil Parsons - Kenny Ackerman (Ch24) *R Bruce Elliott - Dot Pyxis (Ch25-27) *Ray Chase - Eren Kruger (Ch26) *Ricco Fajardo - Makoto Narumi *Ryan Bartley - Chess Belle *Sarah Wiedenheft - Aoi Sangu, Faye Jaeger (Ch25) *Tara Sands - Marlene *Todd Haberkorn - Marlo Sand *Trina Nishimura - Mito Jujo *Troy Baker - Norito Goshi *Vanessa Marshall - Carla Jaeger (Ch25) Additional Voices *Aaron Dismuke *Aaron Roberts *Alexis Tipton *Amanda Lee *Andrew Kishino *Andrew T. Chandler *Apphia Yu *Ashley Johnson *Blake Shepard *Brad Hawkins *Brad Venable *Brandon Potter *Brina Palencia *Brittany Lauda *Bruce DuBose *Carrie Savage *Cherami Leigh *Chris Cason *Chris Guerrero *Chris Niosi *Chris Patton *Chris Rager *Chris Tergliafera *Christopher Bevins *Christopher Wehkamp *Chuck Huber *Cris George *Daman Mills *David Wald *Dawn M. Bennett *DC Douglas *Doug Erholtz *Dylan O'Brien *Erica Lindbeck *Greg Ayres *Imari Williams *Jād Saxton *Jason Spisak *Jeremy Inman *Joel McDonald *John DiMaggio *John Burgmeier *Justin Cook *Katelyn Barr *Katelyn Gault *Kent Williams *Kristen McGuire *Kristi Kang *Kyle Hebert *Kyle McCarley *Kyle Phillips *Leah Clark *Liam O'Brien *Lindsay Seidel *Lizzie Freeman *Luci Christian *Marc Diraison *Matt Shipman *Maxey Whitehead *Megan Shipman *Mike McFarland *Monica Rial *Morgan Berry *Nadji Jeter *Nathan Sharp *Newton Pittman *Nolan North *Patrick Seitz *Phil Parsons *Ricco Fajardo *Sarah Wiedenheft *Tia Ballard *Tyson Rinehart *Vic Mignogna *Xander Mobus *Yuri Lowenthal *Zeno Robinson Crew Japanese * English *ADR Studio: FUNimation *ADR Producer: Mike McFarland Soundtrack # Story Arcs #Nagoya Arc (Prologue-Chapter 2) #Beast Island Arc (Chapter 3-5) #Manhattan Arc (Chapter 6-14) #Third Progenitor Arc (Chapter 15-18) #Battle of Shinganshina Arc (Chapter 19-27) Chapters Category:Fanfiction Category:Anime Category:Crossovers Category:Anime Crossovers Category:Attack on Titan Category:Seraph of the End Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:FUNimation